Love and lanterns - A wish made on the flame of a burning heart
by Cmay1018
Summary: It's Kakashi's 30th birthday tomorrow. The party is all set! Will he get his birthday wish?


Hi everyone! This is the third installment of short stories that take place after my adventure background story: Moment to moment - a healer's kiss. You don't have to read it to read this, but I'd love for you to anyway. I love these characters and that story has the bones and depth like a rich broth, but I'll keep writing these little ones, adding veggies, meat and noodles, as I continue enjoying this pairing. (Can you tell I want some ramen? lol) Anyway, I'm glad you're here and I hope that you like it. Please R&R good or bad! ~ Cmay

September 14th

Kaida had woken up early and dressed quietly as Kakashi laid sleeping soundly. She knew he hated her leaving his side before he woke, but she was on a mission of her own. His thirtieth birthday was tomorrow and she had a lot to prepare before then. She quickly scribbled a note telling him that she was meeting up with Kurenai then and she would be home later that afternoon. She kissed the parchment then placed it gently on the nightstand before pausing to take a moment to glance at the sleeping figure that held her heart. She padded over to the genkan to don her shoes and collect her bag. She exited the apartment as silently as possible and quickly made her way through the quiet streets of the village towards Kurenai's apartment.

She was excited to get a start on the day's final projects so her feet had carried her swiftly to her destination. She paused in front of the door, fist raised to knock, as she suddenly thought back on the last few months of her and Kurenai's friendship. She met Kurenai when she was first brought to the Leaf seeking refuge after escaping Orochimaru's compound after she and Kakashi had been captured. The woman had helped her acquire clothing and items she needed in a strange village and they had easily become friendly with the outing. It wasn't long after that when Kaida had confided in Kurenai of what she was. A Mirror Sage.

Mirror Sages are non-shinobi beings that carry powers for good and evil in their hands. Quite literally. In the past, seeking refuge from many of the larger villages after theirs had been destroyed by war, they had been treated cruelly and used to the point of death. Forced to advance the war efforts of the villages they desperately sought shelter from. It resulted in losing most of their small clan. The survivors had then decided to only use their powers for evil to take things that didn't belong to them in order to gain advantages in their own lives moving forward. They took precious life, power, and skills from people to advance in the world when they had always been known, before the war, to be kind, give life, healing, and strength to those in need. They had rarely used their hands to take unless it was extracting poison from the wounded, a parasite body, or in true self-defense. Now they were feared not revered for what they now took on a regular basis. They were now hunted and punished for what they were. Regardless if it was warranted or not because of how most lived. Depraved and corrupt.

When Kurenai found out what she was, the woman had quickly told her she didn't care about that. Kurenai had said she could tell Kaida was a good person and not like other Mirror Sages she'd heard of. Kaida had then let the woman into her life fully. They had shared many moments together in the short time they knew each other. Even sad ones. Kurenai's husband had been killed in battle shortly after they all met. She had been spending a lot of time with her, since then, trying to offer comfort and support. She was always going to be grateful to Kurenai.

Just days before Asuma died, at his wife's request, he had escorted Kaida to the last village her and her father had been to while seeking sanctuary. Another in a long list of villages that she had been forced from in her young life for being a Mirror Sage. The one where her father had become ill. It was in the home of the elderly couple they had been seeking refuge with when they found out what she was and cast her out while her father stayed behind battling his illness. Her father passed shortly after. She had tried to return often to visit him but was turned away every time. Then on the last visit, she had learned of his passing and she wasn't allowed to even visit his grave. It was Asuma and Kurenai who had made it possible, with the protection of the Leaf, so that she could say goodbye to her dad. It was all thanks to them. Kaida smiled warmly and wiped at a stray tear before finally knocking on the door that held her friend safely behind the wood.

Her knuckles rapped softly against the door and in no time it was being answered. Kaida smiled sweetly at the woman whose belly grew ever bigger every day as she nurtured the unborn child from inside her womb, "Good Morning, Kurenai. How are you feeling?" Kurenai rubbed her stomach and motioned her inside. The Jonin's lips held a smile but her eyes were still shadowed and Kaida's heart ached for the woman, "I'm good. Looking forward to today." Kaida placed a hand on the woman's shoulder and was so happy that she didn't flinch at her touch as most did if they knew what she was. This was one way she knew Kurenai had really become a true friend. One of her first besides Kakashi. Though Kakashi was now much more than just a friend. Kaida blushed at the thought of him and smiled brightly, "I'm really excited as well. Did everyone come through?" Kurenai led Kaida to her living room, "Take a look for yourself…"

Kaida turned the corner from the hall and gasped, her eyes lit up and she felt like squealing in merriment, "There are so many!" Kurenai laughed softly, "I'm running out of room… I'm glad this event is tomorrow, to be honest." Kaida stepped onto the plush red carpet covering the dark hardwoods and glanced at the boxes lining every wall stacked three high and all filled with large paper lanterns, "I really appreciate you storing them here. Did everyone from the A list participate?" Kurenai chuckled, "All but one, I'll give you one guess who still hasn't." Kaida sighed and pinched her nose, "Naruto." Kurenai nodded and pulled out a long list of people's names with checkmarks ticked off neatly to the side in red ink and one without, "Bingo." Kaida pulled a few random lanterns out here and there admiring the artwork or sweet messages all meant for Kakashi, "That boy. I will go by his place later and promise him a weeks worth of Ichiraku to get it done. We're kind of out of time." Kurenai flipped through the list, "Yes, but the good news is everything else is done other than the food. We just have to keep Kakashi busy tomorrow, and I think you should be able to handle that."Kaida smiled and blushed, "So, should we get started?" Kurenai smiled, "Now or never I suppose."

Kurenai and Kaida spent the next few hours making copious amounts of food, all savory except for the large matcha flavored cake covered in white chocolate. Kaida knew that Kakashi didn't normally care for sweets but it was a nod to their very first date so she knew he would like it. Besides, what was a birthday without cake? Once they had finally put away the last of the food into the refrigerator they both sat onto the couch to enjoy a cup of jasmine tea together. Kurenai stroked her belly and propped her feet up onto the table with a pillow sighing contentedly. Kaida then remembered the gift she had made for her as a thank you. She stood and dug into her bag reaching for the small package hidden inside. She sat down next to the pregnant, exhausted, still heartbroken woman and offered it to her. Kurenai set her teacup down and took the gift, "What's this?" Kaida smiled and shrugged, "Open it."

Kurenai tore the polka-dotted printed paper away to reveal a small frame filled with dried leaves and flowers. Kaida smiled and pointed, "Each one of these is a flower or leaf I picked up on the way to and from my father's grave. Each marks a bit of the path that was taken that day. I had planned on keeping them for myself but after Asuma…I knew I needed to give them to you. You and Asuma were the only reason I was able to go and say goodbye to my father. Asuma and I took the same path, so he is here too, along with my gratitude. You'll never know what that meant to me, you asking him to take me there when you didn't know me. Thank you for that and thank you for helping me with tomorrow." Kaida's eyes started watering when Kurenai had begun to cry, "Kaida…I..it's wonderful."

Kurenai leaned over and gave her a long hug while the sobs of lingering hurt escaped her. Kaida rubbed at the woman's back and held her giving her as much comfort as she needed, knowing what it was like to suddenly be alone, fearful, and ever so heavyhearted. They sat for a long while this way until Kurenai finally pulled away, "Kaida, I'm so glad to have you as a friend. I'm so glad Kakashi has you too. He's been so lonely for so long and you are a wonderful person." Kaida smiled and wiped at her eyes, "I feel the same way about you. I've never really had any friends. I'm so happy you consider me yours." Kurenai handed her a tissue from the side table as she took one for herself. They ended up in a fit of giggles as they both sopped up the mess that was now their faces due to high emotion.

Kurenai smiled and stood to place the frame on a table with a picture of Asuma and a vase filled with bright red flowers. She turned and with a new watery smile asked, "Are you hungry?" Kaida looked over to the clock on the wall and pursed her lips, "Yes, but I should get going. I need to wrangle Naruto into finishing his lantern. Do you want to come? I'm sure we will be headed to Ichiraku." Kurenai shook her head, "No, my doctor says I need to limit pork and salt, so I'm afraid ramen is off the table for now." Kaida stood and gathered their teacups and made her way to the kitchen to wash them, "Well, if you want to go somewhere else I'm sure we…" Kurenai held up a hand, "Really, Kaida, I'm okay. I don't feel much up to dealing with Naruto right now. No matter how entertaining it might be. I think I might just take a long soak and get a bite to eat here." Kaida glanced at the fridge, "You sure you have things to eat? We took up most of the room in there." Kurenai laughed, "I have plenty. I promise." Kaida had gone to collect her bag then walked to the woman standing next to the photo of her late husband and glanced down at his smiling framed face, "Thank you Asuma, I'm grateful to you and know I'm always going to be here if Kurenai needs me." She gave a small bow to his photo and was startled briefly as arms wrapped around her shoulders.

Kurenai hugged her tightly and then released the embrace to walk her to the front door, "I appreciate you, Kaida. Now go knock some sense into Naruto but be careful offering Ichiraku without strict stipulations. It happened all the time with Asuma and Choji. It's a wonder we could afford rent after a lunch outing with him." Kaida laughed knowing exactly the type of appetite both Naruto and Choji had, "Don't worry, if I do mess it up I'll send Kakashi after him." Kurenai laughed, "Sounds like you have it under control then. I'll see you tomorrow, bye Kaida." Kaida grinned and waved as she exited the apartment, "Goodbye Kurenai. Take care of that little one alright?" Kurenai rubbed at her belly, "Always."

Kaida smiled as she exited the apartment and made her way over to Naruto's. It was well past noon now so he should be awake. She climbed her way up to his solitary apartment high above the main street of the village. She knocked firmly on the door blazoned with the now-familiar red swirl, "Naruto! Open up!" She received no answer but heard a slight shuffling then a crash from behind the door and she banged on it again, "Open this door right now young man! I promise you Ichiraku if you do!" The door was instantly flung open and her face met bright blue ones she yanked on his jacket, "I'm starving! Ready to try to take the title of ramen eating champion from me again huh?" Kaida laughed as she pushed her way inside his lodgings as he protested along the way, "Not just yet, I'm not sure I've recovered from the last time. What I am more worried about is why you haven't made your lantern…"

Naruto grinned, "There's loads of time for that! I have it on my calendar and it hasn't shown up yet!" She glanced over to where he was pointing and sighed, "Naruto, it's September." Naruto nodded, "Yeah…" Kaida walked over to the calendar, stepping over empty ramen cups and dirty clothes, and pointed at the month that was partially covered by a paper note reminding him to not drink spoiled milk, "You still have it set to August. Kakashi's birthday is tomorrow." Naruto screeched as he ran up and squinted at the dated paper as if it was lying to him, "What?!" Kaida smiled and began reaching into her bag, "No worries, promise me you will finish the lantern and drop it off at Kurenai's _today _and I will buy you…I will buy one large bowl of regular pork ramen for you every day for the next week." Naruto glanced over his shoulder and began to drool, "Does that count today?" Kaida laughed, "Only if you let me help you build the lantern, we need it to float after all. I just need to you to decorate it to commemorate Kakashi's birthday and get it to Kurenai's." Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head as he nodded in agreement. She wondered if he had picked up that habit from Kakashi.

Kakashi. She was beginning to miss him since she hadn't seen him at all today. She couldn't wait to get home and cuddle up with him. He was like oxygen to her, something she couldn't live without for too long. She sighed wistfully and murmured his name out loud, "Oh, Kakashi…" Naruto cleared his throat and they both looked away from one another in embarrassment. Kaida pinked and pointed a long finger in his direction, "Don't mention this moment…and I won't mention this pigsty that you still make to anyone." Naruto grinned and began to sweat as he played with the tie of his headband, "So…Kaida…how do you make this lantern?" Kaida shook her head and handed him the paper from her bag then pulled glue and scissors out, glad they had come to an agreement and easily moved on, "It's pretty simple, but you have to be careful with the gluing. It needs to be sealed enough to float when placed on the water."

She spent the next half hour constructing the lantern for Naruto as he watched. She had handed him a pot of ink and a brush, "Give it about an hour to dry, then you can decorate it." Naruto stared at the lantern and then looked at her, "I don't know what to put…" Kaida smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Write whatever comes to your heart. Kakashi is your sensei and a friend, just keep that in mind and you'll be fine. Now, what do you say we go and get some lunch while this dries?" Naruto pumped a fist into the air, "Alright! Hey Kaida, do you think it's okay if I get an extra marinated egg?" Kaida laughed as they left his apartment, "You promise to get the lantern done?" Naruto nodded exuberantly, "Yeah!" Kaida ruffled his hair like a child even though he was taller than she was, "Then I'll get you two extra." Naruto laughed, "Kaida, you're the best. Kakashi sensei never gets me extras." Kaida clicked her tongue, "He probably didn't want you gassy out on a mission." Naruto balked and became tongue-tied, "I…you…you're a girl! You shouldn't talk…farts?!" Kaida laughed, "It is a natural bodily function…"

Kaida held in her laughter to the point of tears as Naruto walked away with his shoulders pressed high towards his ears. Kakashi had told her of the unholy gas that sometimes escaped this boy so she couldn't help but to bring it up, "Naruto, relax. I'll tell you a secret about me…once I ate…" Naruto spun around and held his arms up in a large X shape, "No! No! If it has anything to do with you and gas I don't want to know! You're my friend and Kakashi sensei's…well, what _are_ you?" Kaida smiled for she knew she wasn't being asked about her Mirror Sage status. It was another wonderful thing about this village and the people she'd met here all thanks to Kakashi, "Well, I'd like to think I am in a relationship with him. Whatever that label might be. What do you think we are?"

Naruto pursed his lips and looked as though he was concentrating ever so hard, "Mmmm…Well, you don't act like any married couple I've seen. They all fight and are a lot older and none of my comrades have girlfriends or boyfriends so I'm not really sure how that works either. All I know is that you seem to make Kakashi sensei happy. Do you…do you love him?" They continued to walk toward Ichiraku and Kaida smiled softly as she glanced around. Villagers gave warms smiles to them both and after what she had learned about Naruto and his past, her heart warmed, "I do. Very much. That's kind of why it's so important for you to make this lantern." Naruto chuckled nervously, "It's not that I didn't want to…there's just been a lot going on. I'm glad you love him. He deserves that." Kaida gave his shoulder a small squeeze as they came to the front of the ramen shop, "Naruto, you deserve that too you know. Even though you're young, love doesn't have to just be between people in a relationship. You can have love with your comrades, friends. It's just as fulfilling but in a different way."

Naruto blushed and smiled softly as he glanced at his toes, "I know that. I hold all of my friends in my heart and though I didn't grow up loved I was able to find it on my own. You're the newest addition." Kaida's eyes began to water and her chest tightened. She was going to buy him all the extras for his ramen that he wanted no matter the cost "I'm…I'm glad to hear that… Let's go in. I'm starving." Naruto gave her a knowing glance as she wiped her face as nonchalantly as she could as they entered the shop. They spent the next few hours talking and laughing as they shared stories. He told her all about his training with Kakashi and Jiraiya, Sasuke and Orochimaru. She told an edited version about her time trapped in Orochimaru's lair, when Kakashi and her both got the flu and how she failed at kunai training but excelled at throwing shuriken. They both had finished three bowls of ramen by the time it was all said and done. Bowls empty and bellies full they decided to part ways, "Okay, Naruto. I have a few more stops to make but please promise me you'll finish the lantern and get it to Kurenai by this evening." Naruto nodded and waved a hand in the air, "I'm going home now. I promise you I will get it done." Kaida gave the boy a hug and he stiffened slightly in her arms before relaxing and returning it, "Good. Then I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto pulled away from her, his cheeks pinking as a large grin spread across his face, "I wouldn't miss it! Believe it!"

Kaida waved as she walked away and toward the small flower shop Ino's family ran. It was now reaching four in the afternoon and the sun was starting to lower ever so slightly sooner than it had last month. A sign autumn was on its way. Kaida walked into the shop and Ino was there leaning on the counter looking quite bored as she thumbed through a magazine, "Hello, Ino." She popped up and grinned, her long ponytail whipping around her with the motion, "Kaida! Hi! Did you come to check on the order?" Kaida nodded and smiled at the younger girl, "Yep. Is everything ready?" Ino nodded excitedly, "Sure is! Come on, I'll show you!" Ino ran from behind the counter and grabbed her hand to lead her back to the storage area of the shop. Again her heart felt full. None she had met here treated her as a feared mirror sage even after learning what she was. Though most non-shinobi were still in the dark about that. She wiped at another errant tear and followed the girl happily. How often was she going to cry today?

Ino shouldered open a large door and they stepped into a cooler that held tons of fresh-cut flowers yet to be arranged. Ino pulled her further back and opened a second door, "This is where your order is." Kaida stepped into the chilly room and rubbed her arms as she gasped at the sight before her. What seemed like hundreds of arrangements of pure white morning glories and aster flowers covered every shelf inside the room, "Ino…this is much more than I ordered…" Ino clasped her hands to her chin, "I know! When the village members heard about your plans for Kakashi sensei's birthday and found out about the flowers they all started chipping in to have more made." We still have money left over and we ran out of flowers! Dad is headed to the Village Hidden in the Flowers to get more!" Kaida's heart stopped. The Village Hidden in the Flowers was where she had been born and raised until she and her father had been run out…where her mother had died.

For what seemed like the hundredth time that day, she felt like crying again. Though it still wasn't from sadness. Kakashi was going to have flowers from her homeland, the place where she was born and she couldn't help but feel like it was her mother, her father, giving their silent blessing to love Kakashi. Ino looked back over to her and reached out to place a hand onto her now cold arm, "Are you okay, Kaida?" Kaida nodded as she wiped her nose, "Yes…yes. This is…this is wonderful. Thank you Ino." Ino smiled and bounced on her toes, "Want to see something else?" Kaida raised an eyebrow as the girl grabbed her hand and pulled her further into the chilly room. Ino pointed at an arrangement that sat alone on a small table and Kaida began to laugh, "Ino! Is that…" Ino nodded proudly, "Yep! I made it myself." Kaida bent to look at the flowers closer. Ino had managed to sort the flowers into a pattern that resembled Kakashi's head. His hair was made of asters and morning glories, his face pale pink carnations and his mask and headband were made from black tissue paper, painted card stock, and ribbon. Kaida laughed, "Oh, Ino! He's going to love it and hate it!" Ino giggled, "I know!" I can't wait for everyone to see it." Kaida bent at the waist trying to get her laughter under control and failing, "It's all perfect! How are you going to get it all to the edge of the river?" My order was only meant for the food tables."

Ino crossed her arms with confidence, "Kaida, I am a kunoichi this is not my day job! Don't worry. I have it all under control. Now let's go. It's freezing." Kaida nodded, "No arguments here. Ino, you have done so much! How can I ever repay you?" They were now back at the front of the shop where it was warmer and Ino smiled as she bent down to pluck a single flower from the bunch next to her leg, "Just continue to make Kakashi sensei happy." Kaida accepted the yellow rose handed to her and swallowed hard. She knew, being from the land of flowers exactly what it meant. Ino was offering her friendship in this single stem. Kaida again teared up, "Ino…" Ino smiled and turned her head as if to look at a very interesting place on the ceiling, "Oh, don't start crying! Don't you need to check in with Sakura?" Kaida sniffled and nodded, "Yes, yes you're right. Ino, you're amazing." Ino glanced at her with a watery grin and waved as Kaida turned and walked back out to the main village road while smelling the large bloom.

Kaida walked quickly to Sakura's house and rang the doorbell feeling nervous and excited for what lay behind the door. It took no longer than a few seconds before Sakura was there beaming at her, "Kaida! Oh! Finally, I cant wait for you to see it! Mom went above and beyond." Kaida was then being yanked so forcefully into her house and up the staircase that she barely heard the hellos from Sakura's parents. She also felt like her wrist would be sore for days now with the grip Sakura had on it. Kaida stumbled along behind her and was glad to make it to the top of the stairs when the young woman released her. Sakura turned and beamed at her, "It's better than we planned!" Kaida followed the girl into her bedroom and Sakura was instantly pulling out two boxes from her closet. She set them down at the foot of her bed and opened the lid of the larger one. Inside were two large frames.

Sakura handed her one and Kaida smiled as she tucked Ino's flower into her bag to free her hands so she could hold the frame. It was filled with handwritten scribbles and passages, all by Jiraiya and all pertaining to Kakashi's favorite books. The next was filled with photos and drawings done by most of his own Academy class. Kaida grinned and placed the frames back into the box, "They are perfect. I think he is going to love them. Thank you for taking care of this, Sakura." Sakura nodded happily, "It was my pleasure. I can't wait for him to open them tomorrow. Here." Kaida took the smaller box from her, "Is this it?" Sakura nodded excitedly, "Yes! Don't open it until tomorrow though. Don't worry I've seen it. You both will love it." Kaida turned with the box clutched tightly into her arms and followed Sakura to leave her room to head back downstairs, "You're still free tomorrow to help Kurenai with everything right?" Sakura nodded, "Yep. I'll be over there at five sharp. Don't worry, Kaida. Everyone knows their duties."

Kaida turned at the bottom of the stairs and gave the girl a small hug, "Okay. I trust you all. Thanks again. It really means a lot. Tell Mrs. Haruno thank you for me." Sakura held the door open for Kaida and nodded as she said her goodbyes. Soon she was back on the road to head towards Kakashi's apartment. Her head was filled with wonderful thoughts of all these Leaf villagers and shinobi. She had never known a group to be so kind and giving before. She guessed this was what it was like to be part of a community. Have friends or a family, even if not by blood. She smiled happily at the thought as she walked down the dirt path as the sun sunk ever lower in the sky.

Soon she was back at the apartment and turning the key in the lock to push the door open. She removed her shoes and set the box and her bag down on the little bench then plucked the yellow rose from inside her bag. The apartment was quiet but soft music was playing from a little radio that sat nestled underneath the TV on the stand. Kaida walked to the kitchen to place the flower into a tall glass of water and set it up onto the small kitchen window sill. The door to the bathroom opened and Kakashi emerged in a could of steam rubbing his hair back and forth in a dark navy blue towel. His sweat pants hung low on his hips and he was shirtless. The sight caused Kaida to swallow thickly as she stared at him.

She leaned on the counter watching him as he pulled the towel away from his head. His eye found hers and he grinned as he walked towards her, "Kai, you're back. How was your day?" She smiled and opened her arms to him as he leaned in for a hug, "Good, busy. I got a lot done." Kakashi's damp hair felt cold against her neck and she squeezed him, "How was your day off?" Kakashi grumbled as he pulled away from her, "Would've been better if you had been here. I was bored." Kaida clicked her tongue as a wry grin spread across her lips, "Hopeless. Whatever did you do without me?" Kakashi shrugged, "I'm starting to forget. Really though I had a good day. I finished some reports for Lady Tsunade and was able to get some laundry done. I watched a documentary on talented performance dogs and took a nap. Well, I took a couple of naps…" Kaida laughed, "Well it does sound like you had a productive day." Kakashi grinned and leaned in for a quick kiss, "Mmhmm. It was a nice day off. Now that you're here I'm sure it will be even better. So tell me, why have you been crying?"

He pecked her nose with his lips and Kaida rubbed her thumb along his hip, "Oh it's nothing! I've just been emotional. I've had a lot going on…I promise I'm fine." Kakashi pulled her tightly against him "Well what do you say to making a cocoon on the couch and cuddling up to watch that new horror movie on TV tonight?" Kakashi frowned, "You don't like scary movies…" Kaida laughed and nodded, "I know, but you wanted to watch it and it is your birthday week after all. Besides, I'm sure you'll protect me from anything scary." Kakashi's eyebrow rose, "A whole week huh?" Kaida nodded, "Why not?" Kakashi laughed and grabbed her hand, "Well, when you put it that way, how can I argue? Come on let's get to making that cocoon." Kaida followed him to the bedroom to grab the blanket and pillows. She giggled as she smacked him in the head with said feather weapon and she squealed as he retaliated.

The impromptu pillow fight had them leaping over furniture and running around the apartment in fits of laughter. Though after Kakashi launched a pillow in her direction and she swiped at it causing it to hit a picture on the wall which then fell and cracked on impact with the floor they stopped in their assault, "Oh! I'm sorry!" Kaida scrambled to get to the picture and began pulling it gently from the floor. A large crack ran through the glass and Kaida pouted as she stared down at the broken frame she had caused, "I'll replace it." Kakashi took the picture from her and set it on the nearby hall table, "Kaida, It's only a frame, it's alright. That was fun so it was worth it." She glanced up at his smiling face and couldn't help but grin back, "Yeah…it was. I don't think I've ever had a pillow fight." Kakashi rubbed at the back of his head, "You know, I never have either…so I guess a broken frame was expected. We're no experts in pillow war-fare after all." Kaida smiled and tossed a pillow at him, Guess we'll have to keep practicing but maybe not tonight." Kakashi chuckled and tossed the pillow over to the couch, "Hmm…your'e probably right. Go get changed, the movie is going to be on soon."

Kaida deposited her pillow next to Kakashi's then ran back to the bedroom to change into the sweats and t-shirt she had stolen from Kakashi months ago for sleepwear. When she returned he had shut the radio off and was flipping through the channels to find the one that would be broadcasting the movie. She snuggled up onto the couch punching at the pillow and placing the blanket across her lap waiting for him to lie down. He instead turned and sat on the couch taking the second pillow and propping it up under his arm as he turned at an angle to sit lotus style and beckoned Kaida over with a finger. She smiled and shifted tugging the blanket with her and moving her pillow so it was now resting in his lap. She then plopped herself down and laid her head on top of it. She pulled the blanket up and tucked it under her chin.

This was their favorite movie-watching position. Sometimes it was her who was sitting up with his head in her lap and she would stroke his hair until he fell asleep or vice-verse. Sometimes they would end up making out completely forgetting about the movie or show just to have to watch it again later and other times they would both fall asleep and wake up the next morning curled against one another. Kaida never cared about her aching shoulders or neck whenever she woke to find him curled around her. These were some of her favorite times with him.

Kakashi propped the remote onto the arm of the couch and began loosening Kaida's hair from its long braid as the TV announced the movie about to play. She hummed at the feeling of his fingers but then the words, 'terror and mayhem' entered her ears and she stiffened slightly. She heard Kakashi chuckle as he wound a long lock of sandy blond hair around his finger, "You sure you're up for this little dragon?" Kaida nodded stubbornly, "I'll be fine. It's just a movie. Besides, if I can handle Orochimaru I can handle a fake story about ghosts."

About an hour into the movie she had given up being able to watch. She turned her head to tuck further into the pillow resting in his lap and her eyes were shut tightly as scenes of blood and death flashed along the screen behind her. Kakashi had laughed ever so often as she whined softly or gripped his leg tightly from under the pillow as she had tried to watch the film. His hands had begun rubbing her back in a soothing manner once she flipped over and soon she found herself relaxing and becoming ever more comfortable. So comfortable that the next thing she knew was opening her eyes when she felt herself being lifted up and carried to the bedroom, "Is the movie over?"

Kakashi nodded and deposited her softly onto the mattress, turned the soft side lamp on then stepped away to get the pillows and blanket from the couch. She had scooted to her side of the bed next to the wall and began straightening out the sheet as he returned placing the pillows and blanket onto the bed, "It's was a good one. Too bad you didn't stay awake for it." Kaida yawned, "I'm sorry…I was so comfy." Kakashi snorted as he flicked the blanket to spread over the bed, Mmm…somehow I don't think you're that upset to have missed it." Kaida pinked, "I really do hate scary movies." Kakashi smiled and crawled in next her placing a kiss on her shoulder, "I know, so I appreciate you watching it with me even though you were asleep for most of it. I just liked having you there."

They snuggled down into the bed and Kakashi reached over to turn off the light, "So what else are we doing for my birthday week?" Kaida laughed softly in the dark, "Ho ho…someone finally ready to get into the spirit of things? I thought for sure mentioning a week-long celebration that you were going to run for the hills with all the grumbling you've been doing at any mention of your birthday." She felt him shrug and his thumb began running circles along her shoulder, "You've changed my mind on a lot of things since meeting you. Nothing we have done so far has made me regret trying something new or out of the norm for me. So what _are _we doing tomorrow?"

Kaida turned her head to kiss his hand, "Whatever you want to. It is your birthday, but dinner is planned, so whatever you decide we need to be ready to leave no later than seven tomorrow evening." Kakashi yawned and scratched at his stomach, "Can we just stay in all day? Watch TV, order take out and just hide from the outside world for a bit? I feel like I haven't seen you much lately with the way Lady Tsunade has you running about." Kaida smiled in the dark and bit her lip. The last two weeks with her not being around much had not been solely the Fifth's fault. It was really hers. She had been running back and forth as secretively as possible after her duties for the Hokage had long been finished for the day, planning this party for him. She nodded, "That sounds like a great plan. I'm all for it if that's what you really want to do." She felt Kakashi shift and tuck her in tighter under his arm, "I do. I'm sure I'll come up with a few other things along the way, but for now, that's all I really want." Kaida hummed, "Well, your wish is my command. Let's get some sleep, Kashi." He kissed the top of her head, "Night, Kai." They both felt quiet as the call of sleep crept in and wrapped around them both lulling them quickly into slumber.

Six forty-five PM September fifteenth

Kaida exited the bathroom having just finished getting ready for the night. Truth be told she was glad to be rid of her sleep clothes, to finally be able to wear something so pretty that was just meant for Kakashi's enjoyment. It was a second present of sorts. They had enjoyed the day lounging around together, talking, playing games, laughing, eating until she told him it was finally time to get ready but before then she had wanted to give him his gift. She then had pulled a large box wrapped in silver paper to give to him that had been hidden under the couch. She had given him a dark green silk button-up, said buttons were shaped like tiny shuriken, a black pair of jeans and a set of black matte titanium cuff links also shaped like shuriken. He wore the outfit now, sans cuff links and looked incredible. She smiled when said Shinobi gasped and froze while holding a glass of water three inches from his lips. Drops trickled out from the edge of the cup and he jumped as they hit the front of his freshly pressed shirt, "Damn it!" She laughed at him as he wiped at the moisture now causing the green button up to darken to almost black in random spots, "So…is that a good or bad reaction?"

Kakashi set the glass down and walked around the kitchen counter into the living room towards her. He grabbed her hands and spread her arms out while getting a good look at her ensemble. She wore a short emerald green kimono style dress with large flowing sleeves that had bright blue embroidery sewn into the shape of a large dragon. It was stitched just so to make it seem to be made of water. The dragon started at the hem of the skirt then wrapped up and around her hips. Kakashi grinned, "Is that…my water dragon?" Kaida grinned and nodded happily, "Sakura's mom made it. That dragon impressed me beyond belief like you keep doing every single day since the day we met. It was also kind of sexy." Kakashi scooped her up and landed a smoldering kiss to her mouth. She was so glad she decided not to wear lipstick. He pulled back from her and grinned, "Do we have to go?" Kaida smiled and rubbed his jaw, "Yes! We do!" Kaida laughed while Kakashi pouted, "You said my wish is your command…" Kaida crossed her arms causing her cleavage to become more pronounced in the dress and Kakashi's eye line lowered to admire her chest, "Now I really don't want to go…Kami, you look amazing in that." Kaida laughed and looked down at her cleavage and lowered her arms, "Well tough. Just relax, we'll be back here in no time then you can have me in any way you want. Deal?"

Kakashi almost growled as he stepped in for another kiss. Her toes tightened into the carpet and she let herself get lost in the heated intimate moment knowing once they stepped foot outside they'd have to cool things way down. Kakashi pulled his face from hers with a grin, "Remember you said that…Deal." Kakashi looked amazing in the dark green button-up that he had casually rolled the sleeves up on and the slim-lined black jeans that hung on his hips so enticingly and that combined with his words made her brain go fuzzy for a moment.

Kaida's stomach tightened as she moved towards the front door and began placing the dark green strappy heels onto her feet while she tried to focus. Kakashi followed and donned his dress shoes and mask tucking it neatly into the collar of his shirt, "So where are we going?" Kaida smiled mischievously, "You'll see." Kaida picked up the small black handbag resting on the tiny table just inside the door and Kakashi opened it to escort her out. Though they had been on many dates, this one, even though it was going to be far from private, felt the most special so far. She took a deep breath to calm herself as the door closed and was locked behind her.

Kakashi held her hand helping her down the steep steps leading them to the path that would take them to the main village road. Kaida was giddy with excitement and nerves and he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb, "Kai, you seem nervous." Kaida blushed and tried to get her emotions in check. If she didn't she might spoil the surprise she had worked so hard on, "Hmm…it's just that I hope you like the place I chose." He leaned over to kiss the top of her head and squeezed her hand, "I will be happy as long as I am with you." Kaida grinned as her heart swelled. He was so cheesy but she wouldn't change him for the world. He, after all, was her world.

They continued walking ever further through the village making small talk and she was then leading him off the main road to a thinner paved path that lead towards the river. Kakashi glanced up and looked around, "Kai…there are no restaurants this way. Are we turned around?" Kaida smiled, "I didn't get us lost. Trust me." Kakashi continued to follow her and she led him down the path and around a large gray building that she found out earlier, under sadder circumstances, was used mostly as an assembly house for large gatherings. Usually stuffy shinobi ceremonies or funeral receptions. Though she hadn't been interested in the inside when she began to plan today's evening. It was the large outdoor space next to the river that had caught her eye weeks earlier during Asuma's wake.

She had asked Kurenai if it would be alright to hold Kakashi's birthday there since the building itself held such sad memories for her but Kurenai had told her with a sad but smiling face as they had lunch that Asuma would have liked a party there. Kaida then learned he had wanted to have a celebration in said building after he and Kurenai were married but instead he had been laid to rest and was remembered that day there instead. Kaida then was adamant to make this a place of all kinds of memories, not just sad ones. So she had begun to plan Kakashi's birthday.

The back of the building was fenced off and she walked up to the gate and pulled it open easily as a loud jingle of bells sounded. Kakashi frowned but stayed quiet as he followed her. They wound around the backside of the building and then were stepping onto a large open concrete area surrounded by trees overlooking the river filled with people. They both paused as shouts of 'Happy Birthday!' and 'Surprise!' echoed all around them. The trees were all strung with tons of white lights giving an ethereal glow to their surroundings. Flowers had been made into garlands and were draped across branches to mix with the string lights. Multiple tables were set up draped white table cloths, green silk runners, all topped with food, flowers, gifts, and candles. There was a single round table that held his birthday cake and the floral bust Ino had made in the corner of the giant concrete patio. The edge of the river was lined with even more flower arrangements. Villagers and shinobi were spread out all over the place smiling happily at them both.

The ones closest to them began walking up to Kakashi as they made their way forward into the scene. Even though Kakashi's face was covered Kaida could tell he was smiling. He greeted all who came up to him and then glanced at Kaida, "You did all of this?" Kaida smiled softly and pinked, "Yes, but I had a ton of help." Kakashi pointed at a table set at the end filled with beverages, "What is _that_?" Kaida glanced over to where he pointed and begun to laugh. A large white bottle labeled 'medicine' was sitting among the punch, juice, water, and wine. Kaida giggled, "Relax, it's not really Lady Tsunade's hangover inducer. It's just in the bottle. I thought it would be funny. It's really good Sake actually. Everything here is a nod to something about you…and me. The flowers…they represent your birth month…and your hair. The cake…" Kakashi smiled and began looking closer at the details, "Our first date." She grinned while they continued to say hello and chat with people coming up to him as he took in the surroundings. Kaida grinned and greeted each person just as enthusiastically. Everyone seemed to be having a great time all being gathered here for something happy and the night had only just begun.

The party went on for an hour or so until the sun fully set while people enjoyed the food, drinks, music, and company. Kaida was then pulled to the side by Shikamaru, "Kaida. They're ready." She nodded and beamed brightly at him, "Okay, I'll get everyone over there now." Shikamaru nodded and then disappeared into the darkness headed back towards the river. Kaida stepped into the center of the patio and cleared her throat, "Excuse me, everyone." Only a few glanced her way as the rest chatted along merrily, danced or ate. Naruto had walked up to her as she tried again a bit louder, "Um…Excuse me, everyone!" Naruto took a deep breath and shouted, "Shut up! Kaida is trying to talk! Everyone pay attention!" The entire crowd silenced and Kaida blushed at the sudden onslaught of eyes aimed at her. She cleared her throat, "Thank you…Naruto…Hello everyone! I just want to say that I am so happy that you all could be here tonight. Thank you for all you have done to make this night a special one. If you don't mind could you all begin making your way to the side of the river?"

Excited chatter began as Kaida made her way back over to Kakashi, "Come here you. I need you to close your eyes." Kakashi shut his single exposed eye and asked with a smile in his voice, "What is this about?" Kaida took his hands in hers and began leading him to the bank down a path of smooth stones. The wind ruffled his hair and the material of her dress flung about gently in the breeze as he followed her blindly. He was beautiful to her. His trust was a wonderful gift. People stepped aside to allow them both to take the center along the side of the water. She then saw lights begin to flicker dimly across his features. She knew the lanterns were now being lit behind her. Kakashi began to fidget with how long he was having to stay still and in the dark and she squeezed his hands, "Just a moment longer." Shikamaru whistled and then she kissed Kakashi's cheek and whispered, "Open your eyes, happy birthday."

On top of the surface of the river were hundreds of lanterns all illuminated glowing brightly against the water. They then began to shift and float around until they spelled out his name and happy birthday, thanks to Shikamaru's shadow possession. She grinned as she heard Kakashi's intake of breath and he took a step closer to the edge, "What?" Kaida rubbed her thumb along the back of his hand that he gripped hers tightly with, "They were all made by hand for you. Each one has a message of some sort." Kakashi laughed and let go of her hand as he bent down to get a closer look. He made to step out onto the surface of the river then paused turning to hold his hand out to her, "Come with me." Kaida shook her head, "I can't…" Kakashi motioned her closer, "Come here." She did as he asked and the next thing she knew he was flinging her over his shoulder to walk out into the center of the river, "Kashi! What are you…?! Put me down!" Her hands reached back to ensure her backside was covered as she heard the laughs of the villagers and his comrades behind her. Kakashi was then turning and bending at the waist to look down at the lanterns which allowed her to grab at the back of his waist and lift herself up. Naruto and Sakura were standing there laughing at them, "This is not…Help me!"

Naruto shook his head, "Oh no! Sorry Kaida, I'm not going to attempt to take you away from him." Sakura giggled, "Naruto…she's a _bell_!" That both sent the two of them into another fit of laughter and Kaida grumbled as Kakashi squeezed her thigh that was held firmly under his hand, "Relax, I've got you." Kaida whispered, "I know that but my butt is about to be exposed to Shikamaru!" Kakashi was suddenly shifting to squat and pulled her to sit along the tops of his legs. Her toes barely grazed the top of the water as she clung to him. He chuckled as he whispered softly, "Makes me wonder what you have on under there…" She pinched his shoulder and whispered, "You'll find out later if you don't pull any more stunts like this…" Kakashi kissed her temple and she heard a few of the younger girls squeal, "You wonder why the teenagers never stop bugging you about your personal life…" Kakashi chuckled as he lifted her into his arms bridal style and continued to walk through the sea of lanterns smiling at each of them, "Shikamaru! You can let them go now." The lanterns began floating freely and slowly made their way around his legs and downstream as he stood watching them float away. He turned and walked them both back to the edge of the water onto dry land.

He deposited her gently onto the stones and took her hands into his as he helped her up the bank as the party-goers followed. He stopped once he was back on the patio and turned to face all of the guests, "I just want to say thank you. You have all made this an incredible birthday. I am grateful to be a part of the Leaf with you all as my comrades, but I know you're all here today because of this woman, Kaida. She may be new here but I really can't say how much I appreciate you all accepting her enough to make this day so special for me. She's such an important part of my life. As a birthday wish, could I ask you all to continue to treat her as one of your own? I think she's proven that she belongs here but her fate still lies in our Hokage's hands…I just…I know she belongs here and maybe with your help, Lady Tsunade will see that. That's, that's all…thank you. Please continue to enjoy yourselves."

The crowd was quiet but the mood was still light as they all processed his words. Kaida was dabbing at her eyes as villagers began to come up to her to solidify the reasons why Lady Tsunade should let her stay. Kaida was overjoyed but she knew they had yet to find out what she was and feared their kindness might turn to hate once they did. Her inner emotions suddenly warred and she cleared her throat as she cut off another exuberant villager that was touting how lovely she was, "Thank you and excuse me, but I think it's time for gifts…I just…need to…" Kaida slipped away towards the more empty space where the table of brightly wrapped presents was set up. She took a deep breath and then strong wonderfully warm arms were wrapping around her, "Kai, are you alright?" She turned and hugged him tightly, "Yes, I just needed a minute. Are you enjoying yourself?" Kakashi nodded and squeezed her, "This has been a wonderful birthday." Kaida smiled and rubbed at his back, "Well it's not over yet. Are you ready to open gifts? I think some of the guests are getting antsy with anticipation." Kakashi sighed, "Can't I just take them all home?" Kaida laughed softly, "Of course. After you open them." Kakashi poked her stomach and she giggled as she stepped away, "Alright everyone, it's present time!"

Everyone gathered around as Kaida handed him gift after gift to open. He laughed and smiled all the while even though she knew he was a bit overwhelmed with the attention at this point. Much like she was. Once the gifts were done he would be able to enjoy his evening at more of the pace he would like, so she didn't let anyone linger too long explaining their gift to him. After all the presents were opened and sorted neatly onto the table, Kaida watched Kakashi instantly relax as the crowd dispersed. She was throwing away the last bits of paper and ribbon into the trash as Shizune stepped up to them both handing Kakashi a long rectangular box, "This is from Lady Tsunade. She says she is sorry she couldn't be here, but she hopes you have a wonderful birthday." Shizune turned to walk away and Kakashi began to lift the lid. Inside was a small silver pin in the shape of the Leaf symbol of the village along with a small scroll. Kakashi pulled out the pin handed it to Kaida to examine while he unrolled the parchment to read.

_Kakashi, you have proven over the years, not only to myself but to two other Hokage before me that you are an upstanding man of the Leaf. You are trustworthy, good-hearted, caring and have protected the village and your comrades with your life on the line time and time again with little thanks. I want you to know I will forever be grateful to have one such as yourself standing beside me. I'm sure you're wondering about the pin. It's not something anyone has seen before and to be honest it isn't for you. It's for Kaida. I can't in good conscious continue to torture the poor girl for political reasons just because she is a Mirror Sage. I have been watching these last few months and she has adopted the will of Fire like she has always been a part of the Leaf. She may be a little dragon, already filled with a burning flame of her own, but you were the one that let her know what it was like to have something worth fighting for. A home, a family. A community she could count on and in turn, she proved to us all that she would go above and beyond for us, regardless of the stereotypes surrounding her kind. You were right. She just wants a place of her own to call home. She is a true Mirror Sage. Reflecting how they were from the start before they were cruelly treated and left their path of light to embrace the dark. She's a lot like you. Kind, loving, always giving to others no matter the cost to herself. So that being said, with this pin, I am officially making her my second assistant under Shizune. In order to do that I am pardoning her. She is now on this day of September fifteenth, no longer a Mirror Sage but a citizen of the Leaf. I hope this is a suitable gift for your birthday as it really isn't for you outright but somehow I think it just might be in the long run. We will hold an official ceremony soon. I will be in touch. Happy Birthday. Tsunade_

Kaida looked at him worriedly when his hand began to shake causing the parchment to tremble along with it, "Kashi?" He looked over to her and though his face was hidden she could tell he was beaming beneath the black cloth even though his one open eye was brimmed with unshed tears, "Kaida…it's...you're…here." His words faltered and she handed him the pin that he quickly placed in his pocket as she took the letter he held out to her. As she neared the end, tears began leaking from her eyes and her hand covered her mouth to keep from crying out. She began to sob quietly and Kakashi was wrapping her tightly in his arms rubbing his hand down her back and over her long braid. Naruto, Kurenai, and Sakura had all walked over noticing Kaida's upset. Kurenai asked quietly, "Kaida, what's wrong?" Kaida continued to cry and Kakashi looked up at the concerned trio, "Nothing. She just got some really good news." Sakura gasped and leaned closer to her sensei to whisper, "She's pregnant?!" Naruto's head whipped around to stare at Sakura? "What?! Kaida is going to have his baby?!" Sakura looked livid and raised her fist to strike Naruto as a few of the closer guests began looking curiously in their direction. Kakashi's hand whipped out to stop her, "There is no violence here, Sakura and no. She's not pregnant." Kakashi lifted his head to stare at the curious guests that overheard Naruto's outburst, "Kaida is not pregnant!"

The few nosey guests quickly turned away as he shouted going back to their previous conversations and Kakashi sighed as he continued to stroke Kaida's back, "Kai do you want to tell them?" Kaida lifted her head, her tears had dampened his green shirt and she wiped at her eyes trying not to smear her mascara, "I…I'd like to." Kurenai placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder, "What is it, Kaida?" Kaida sniffled and then grinned, "Lady Tsunade has pardoned me. I'm officially a Leaf villager now. Not just a refugee!" Naruto whooped and pumped his fist into the air, "Alright!" Sakura clutched her fists to her chest and grinned, "Really? Oh, that's great! I am so happy for you! I knew Lady Tsunade wouldn't be able to say no!" Kurenai offered her a warm smile and embraced her, "Looks like your fears were unwarranted after all. Welcome home."

Kaida began to laugh and Kakashi was then scooping her up and twirling her around in his arms. The action caused most of the party to stop and stare. They had seldom seen him act so openly from what she had learned about him. Kaida giggled and as her feet touched back down to the ground she sighed heavily as if all the stress and fear were leaving her body with the breath. She clung tightly to him and he pulled her close. Kaida was grateful when the women were able to read the room, so to speak, and began to drag Naruto away to allow them a few moments of privacy. It seemed that privacy would last much longer than expected as the two of them started swaying to the music alone on the far deserted corner of the patio. It was becoming ever quieter as guests began to leave to head home and soon just Kakashi and Kaida were left. Kaida glanced up at Kakashi and smiled, "I can't believe it, I'm no longer a Mirror Sage. I can just be Kaida! I know tonight was supposed to be about you…I'm…" Kakashi cut her off, "If you say I'm sorry so help me. You being pardoned was the best gift I could have been given tonight. It gave me you. I don't have to worry about losing you due to some political bullshit." Kaida smiled, "Language." Kakashi poked her in the ribs which made her jump and laugh, "You have a worse mouth than I do…and a better one too…kiss me?" Kaida looked around finally realizing they were truly alone, "Come here you big ball of cheese."

She yanked his mask down and pressed her mouth against his planting the deepest kiss she could muster onto his lips. She tried to convey every bit of happiness, love, and joy she felt with it. When she pulled away she watched his cheeks pink and she grinned, "You have one more gift you know…" Kakashi pulled his mask back up and rubbed his hand along her hair, "I do?" Kaida nodded and pulled a small box out from the inside of her kimono. Kakashi grinned, "Exactly _where _were you hiding that?" Kaida grinned and winked, "I can't give all my secrets away." Kakashi took the warm box from her fingers and lifted the lid. Inside was a small inch long silver pendant in the shape of a dragon. Its eyes were made of opal and on its belly, the kanji for 'eternal' was engraved delicately. Kakashi lifted the necklace and grinned, "Kai, it's you." She smiled and took the box from him so he could look at the necklace more closely, "I wanted to give you something to remind you of me and how much I care about you when you're away on missions. I know we've been lucky these last few months and you have never been gone long but I know you'll be going on longer ones soon. The kanji fits too because it looks a bit like a K and I really do love you." Kakashi lowered his head so he could clasp the necklace around his neck and then bent to kiss the top of her head, "I love you, Kai. Thank you."

Kaida smiled as she felt the pendant press against her cheek as he tucked her into his embrace, "I don't think anything could top this night." Kaida's eyes flashed purple as she glanced up at him and leaned in to kiss the base of his throat where the pendant now rested, "Nothing can top it? What if it was ended with me…" Someone stumbled back into the area with loud bells ringing with their arrival. The man bowed in apology while he swayed unsteadily on his feet, "Excuse me! Sorry! I forgot my house keys!" They watched silently as the young man stumbled to a table to search for his keys and Kaida leaned up to Kakashi's ear to whisper the rest of her unspoken sentence. Kakashi almost growled and was quickly scooping her up to leap onto the roof, startling the man below who cried out, "Sorry to interrupt! Great party by the way!" They laughed as Kakashi leaped to another roof as he carried her home, "Kashi! Your gifts! You have got to stop making a habit of this!" Kakashi scoffed, "The gifts will be fine until tomorrow. I have the best one in my arms and can't wait to unwrap it. I blame you for my newly found bad habits by the way." Kaida giggled and pulled at her skirt trying to keep the material from flying upwards, "You baka." Kakashi's laughter filled her ears and heart as she glanced over to the river. She could see the still floating lanterns in the distance as if they were leading the way for them both. Her heart was as light as the paper they were crafted from and her love burned just as brightly and all of it was because of one Kakashi Hatake.


End file.
